Secret of the Ark
by Heartless-exe-and-shadow
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog is doing the same thing as usual so sonic comes along


Chapter 1:

_**Shadow's life**_

In shadow the hedgehog's point of view:

I was standing right outside my door, seeing the dark blue sky with all of it's shining stars. I suddenly thought ones again about who am I? Why am I here? But I just couldn't answer any of my questions with no memories. I then decided to go back inside the house to rest for the night.

Next morning I was greeted my the worst person ever that I just couldn't take it being around him. All he did was talk and talk over and over I don't even think he breath but I couldn't tell cause he is always blue a hedgehog with green emerald eyes and half of his face is a skin color and he is also known as the fastest thing alive.(Sonic the hedgehog :D)

"HEY SHADOW! What you doing?" he said yelling at my ear.

" I could hear you Sonic. you don't have to yell at my ear…" I said calmly thinking about what would happen if I got inpatient with the little guy.

"Sorry shadow you know me I don't like to be quiet like you," he said laughing like if nothing had happened. I laugh a bit with him and then it all became silence like if nobody was in the house. Me and sonic just staring at each other waiting to for one of us to say something, but are "staring contests" was cut off by the ringing of me specialized bracelet (rings) that was given to me by G.U.N that stands for Guardian Unite of the Nation.

"Shadow can you hear me? Shadow?" I hear the voice. It kind a sounded familiar to my friend Rouge. I was right it was Rouge the bat. Of course Rouge is a bat after all. She beautiful shortish white hair and always wears blue eyelash, lipstick, and her black with a pink heart suit. Rouge and I have been pretty good friends. I actually kind a started to like her but sadly she likes knuckles and I really don't want to cause a fight for something that isn't a big of a deal.

" Yes, Rouge am here. What do you need?" I said hoping that it was a mission to complete so I had some thing else to do than stare at sonic the whole day. No offense to Sonic

" G.U.N need you to do a little job for them" She said softly. I knew then that it wasn't anything good.

" Then why didn't the G.U.N tell me?" I ask her. Sonic look at me probably thinking _what's going on? _

" Just come… I can't tell you now…" she said as she hung up. I then stood up and saw sonic right in the eyes to let him know that I was going to G.U.N station where I worked but instead of him leave like always, he looked back at me with a anger-ish face

And said, " No shadow I wont let you go!"

I responded " Sorry sonic it's nothing personal its just business…" I was about to leave but then he grabs my arm.

" Well at least take me with you. They won't mind right?" He said squishing my arm harder and harder. Sometimes I fell like is sonic never gives me personal space like is he was a male version of Amy and I was sonic but i'm sure he has his own reasons right?

"Well….um… I don't know" I said hoping he understood that I was trying to say no but then he started to do his puppy eyes. GOD DAMMIT! I hate it when he does that!

I sighs " Fine you can come" He started to jump around. I was actually kind of happy that he was happy. I laugh.

I then told him " Ok come on Sonic let go" He stopped jumping and said.

" Right behind you, Shadow!" He smile and he did exactly what he say. I then got to my black and red motorcycle in the front yard. I got on it and then felt someone hug me from the behind. I turn around. I saw Sonic blushing I knew he never liked to go out with me specially with my motorcycle because he always had to be behind me. I sure that all he thought at that moment was _Please let go I don't want nobody to see me like these_. I blushes and got going to the G.U.N station.

Chapter #2

**_What is that thing?!_**

"I'm here Rouge!" I yelled across the room looking for her. Then all a suddenly she grabbed Sonic's and I's arm

"Shhhh you're going to wake her up." She whispers pointing at this metal base. I saw that Sonic's curiosity was going to kill him if he didn't see what was over there. So I hold his hand. Sonic then looked at me so I nodded my head telling him that is wasn't safe to get near there so he lowered his head. I started walking over there slowly. My heart beated so hard it felt like if at any moment it was going to pop straight out! I was so close to see that "thing's". It had dark blue fur all messy. It looked like if it has never bath before. It was so a sleep I couldn't tell if that "thing" was dead or a live. I was just about to touch her faces to see what it really was but then it turns around. I step back. False alarm. It was only moving position. Now I could tell if it was a he or a she and by looking it was a she. Then I felt Sonic's hand poke me.

"How about me just leave it alone. When don't know what where messing with…" I looked at the thing and saw that it had more chaos energy than I did. How could this be I thought I was the strongest of all!

"I think I would be better we just leave it alone. " As I started to walk away the thing open it's eyes. I never had seen nothing like these! She started to sit up. I saw that there was nothing dangerous about her. She looked like a insist creature more than cream to tell you the true.

" Hey little girl are you ok?" I say trying to be friendly while smiling. But I still cant explain why are people scared of her I mean she does have a lot of chaos energy but she so cute-ish... wait did I just say cute? Oh kill me right now please...Then It all became silent she and I just stared at each other. I thought she's just a girl what can she do to me? Then are silent was cut off by her screaming. My ears I just couldn't take it. I was the most annoying sound ever! worst than Amy's voice!

" WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! TELL ME NOW!" She yelled at me and grabbing me by my shoulders. Her nails were so sharp it went right through my skin. Blood was everywhere. Then hear eyes turn red and around them where it's support to be white it turn black and blood started to run down her face. Now I was scared.( : short name I would be calling "her" would be exe) When I meant kill me I didn't really mean it!

"PLEASE CALM DOWN WE CAN TALK THIS THOUGH! OUCH! STOP SCRATHING ME!" I yelled at her but it was no use she just ignore me. I then felled right down to the freezing cold legs were so weak plush her weigh on top of me. After I thought that it was all over... she starts punching fucking me over and over. Again and again. I was so numbed I couldn't even fell the pain anymore. There was so much blood I could even swim for on it but then I hear Sonic's sweet voice. I never thought I would be glad to hear him voice.

"HEY! Stop hurting him! He doesn't want to hurt you! You mean demon representation of me!" Sonic through a metal thing at her. I could see that she was piss off in so many ways. She stopped. I never thought that might have worked. Then I saw that she was getting closer to Sonic. I could still hear the her growling from a mile away. I was praying that that she wouldn't hurt sonic. I felt so defensives not being able to move at all. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the horrible image that would be stuck in my head for the rest of my life. I guess these is the end for Sonic... What can I do?! The stress was killing me! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! YOU STUPID SONIC! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

To be continue...

Me: I hope you like the story so far. Oh by the way I might totally change shadow's and whole story a bit I hope you guys dont mind at all. Oh and another thing would be that Exe is going to be very a um how can I say it well she is going to use very strong language and she is going to be very cruel (as you can see) So I would recommend you to be cautions ok I'll start putting anointments in the being of the stories to to make sure that nobody is like " Oh you never told us" "I read this to my kids" ect. So dont tell me I didn't warned you ok. And if you didnt read this well it's your fault ok So i'll be righting more of this story later on and One more thing well 2 but first it I have bad spelling sorry I felled at L.A TT^TT so forgive me about that and second dont worry there wont be any sexual activity at all so dont worry at all and also (sorry i'm making these so long but the next ones I wont make it so long) In my devianart I will be making a comic that goes along with this so go and check it out (shadow-loves-snc) and I'll call it the same thing as this ok see ya guys later in the next chapter. ^/W/^

Chapter #3

ExE's FrIeNdShIp

I open my eyes. I think I pass out because I can't remember what happen yesterday. I think it was just a dream. I stood up and I saw that I was at my house in the coach. I hear something from the kitchen. I think that there's someone at my house I better go check. So I walk over there as slowly as I could. And the BAM!

"OUCH!" I yell while crashing to something. Maybe it was a wall I couldn't tell. I fell right down to the floor once more. I open my eyes and…. No… IT CAN'T BE! It's that THING! Why is she in my house?!

"SoRrY dIdN't SeE yOu ThErE hehe" She said with a wide smile. I was just about to attack her but then I saw Sonic's head pop up from the wall.

" Great! Shadow your awake. I have to say but your house is so clean but at the same time empty." He said also smiling.

"And by the way sorry I broke one of your plate. If only SOMEONE would have help me cook something for you I think that I wouldn't have broke your plate" He said in this angry voice and looking at the thing.

"How?.. Did… uh.. O-ok?" I was speechless. Aha. So it wasn't a dream! But how did they get in my house and with that evil but at the same time strange thing?

" Hahaha! HeS eVeN sPeEcHlEsS tO sEe Us." She coughs.

"SpEaCiAlLy Me!" She said laughing once more. Her voice it sounds so… familiar but weird at the same time. It sounds like a female and male. If I didn't mentioned already might as well and say it now. SHE IS CREEPY! She has Dark blue fur, sharp both nails and teeth, and her eyes red but in the outside were it's suppose to be white instead it covered with black. I regret saying that she is innocent as cream … I should've have listen to Sonic about leaving her alone. (Chapter #2)

" Well don't just sit down there Shadow. Stand up." Sonic said. So I stood up.

" Ok Shadow I want you to meet Exe. Exe meet…" Sonic was cut off my Exe.

"ShAdOw ThE hEdGeHoG. UlTiMaTe LiFe FoRm MaDe By ThE mOsT iMpOrTaNt ScIeNtIsT oF aLl GeRaLd RoBoTnIk MaDe To SaVe ThE wOrLd FrOm FaLlInG aPaRt FrOm ThE eViL hAnDs oF bLaCk DoOm. AnD hIs BeSt FrIeNd WaS MaRiA tHaT DiE bY gEtTiNg ShOoT In ThE aRk. I aLrEaDy KnOw HiM sO tHeRe No NeEd To PrEsEnT hIm To Me SoNic." I looked at Sonic and he look back at me. Both of are mouth were wide open of how amazed we were.

"How did you know that? Did you read a paper about me? Or what?" I said. She laughs. I really wanted to know the true because I'm sure she couldn't have known that just like that. She must have done something.

" WhY dO yOu WaNt tO KnOw huh?" She said but still laughing. I swear if she doesn't stop laugh at any time I don't know what I will do to her.


End file.
